Tears of an Angel
by MistyVoid48
Summary: Amy Rose is a beautiful young girl that is in her senior year of high school and is as sweet as an angel. But what happens when her mother is tragically killed in a car accident and Amy becomes melancholic and gloomy? Can her father help cheer her up or will someone else will? Second story! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hi readers! I'm MistyVoid48 and welcome to my second story! I am so excited that you guys decided to read it and I hope that you like it! :D Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Amy Rose because she belongs to SEGA and Archie Comics! Dr. Marshall, Carmen Rose, and Bruce Rose belong to me though.**

* * *

**Tears of an Angel**

**Prologue**

On September 24, 1994, a beautiful pink female hedgehog with emerald green eyes was born into the world.

"Congratulations on your beautiful baby. I`ll give you some privacy." The doctor, a light brown fox with hazel eyes named Dr. Marshall says before he exits the room.

"Thank you, Dr. Marshall." Bruce Rose, the baby`s father replied before Dr. Marshall closed the door.

Bruce was a plain red hedgehog with emerald green eyes. And his wife, Carmen Rose, a beautiful white hedgehog with blue eyes held their beautiful baby in her arms staring at her lovingly.

"Oh Bruce, isn't she beautiful?" Carmen asked her husband.

"Yes, she certainly is honey. Now, what should her name be?" Bruce asked.

Carmen and Bruce both took their time to think of a name for their baby but before Bruce could say anything, Carmen beat him to it.

"How about Amelia Rose?" Carmen said.

"Sounds perfect! Hello Amelia!" Bruce said as he grabbed Amelia`s tiny little hands and smiled.

Amelia giggled happily and smiled up to her father.

"You want to hold her?" Carmen asked Bruce tiredly.

"Yes." He said before Carmen carefully handed him Amelia.

Bruce smiled down at his daughter happily as he watched her smile and giggle.

"You have a full life ahead of you Amy, and I`m gonna make sure that it`s gonna be the best your gonna have." Bruce told Amy and kissed her forehead and smiled.

Amy giggled and squealed excitedly.

Bruce turned and looked to his wife in the hospital bed who was fast asleep. He expected her to fall asleep sooner or later after giving birth.

He sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked down to Amy who was falling asleep herself.

Bruce smiled and closed his eyes somewhat relaxing into the hospital chair before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Carmen is his angel, but he couldn't wait to watch his newest little angel grow up.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is a chapter story so expect Chapter 1 to be up tomorrow! Please leave a review on what you think or just P.M me if you have any questions! I know this is pretty short but Chapter 1 will definitely be longer!**

**~ MistyVoid48**


	2. Chapter 1: When It All Went Wrong

**Hey guys! Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Carmen Rose and Bruce Rose both belong to me, MistyVoid48. Everyone else belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

**Tears of an Angel**

**Chapter 1: When It All Went Wrong**

Many years after that day, Amy`s parents have watched her grow into an intelligent young woman and are both very proud.

Amy is now 18, in her senior year of high school at Station Square High. She gets good grades and does what she`s told to do right without any backtalk or rudeness.

Amy was proud of herself too.

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V October 15 2013 7:00 A.M**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Click!_

"Ughhh..." I pressed the button on the alarm clock. I sat up and rubbed my face tiredly, kicking my feet to the side of the bed and walking into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. Boy, was my hair a mess.

"Might as well get ready for school now…" I said to myself.

I took a quick shower, washed my face, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and did my hair.

I wore a regular green t-shirt with blue jeans, black flats and a couple of silver bracelets on my wrists. Once I finished flat ironing my hair, I hurriedly grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs only to be greeted by the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. Mhmm, smells good.

"Morning mom! Morning dad!" I said as I sat down at the table with my breakfast waiting for me still warm.

"Morning, honey." Dad said, as he ate some of his eggs while reading the newspaper.

"Did you sleep well Amy?" Mom asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, yeah." I replied. I glanced up at the clock on the wall. Crap. Time went by fast! I've got to be out of the house by 8:15 A.M or I'll miss the bus! I quickly finished my breakfast and kissed my parents goodbye before grabbing my jacket and backpack heading out towards the bus stop.

I saw some of my friends walking to the bus stop so I walked with them. It was me, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Tails the Fox (or Miles Prower), and Silver the Hedgehog. All of the rest of my friends either have cars or they get rides to school from others.

As we were waiting for the bus at the bus stop, Cream strikes up an interesting conversation.

"Hey, remember Shadow?" Cream said.

"Oh yeah, you must mean that black and red hedgehog from middle school right?" Silver asked.

"I remember him. He was in my class in 8th grade." I said. "What about him though?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that he transferred schools and now he`s going to Station Square High." Cream said.

"Really? I wonder if he changed at all…" Tails said.

"I seriously doubt it. He was always so anti-social and quiet." Silver said.

I punched him in his shoulder.

"Just because he was anti-social and quiet before doesn't mean he is now." I told him.

He frowned and we all laughed at his face he made.

I checked my phone to see what time it was. It read 8:29 A.M. Bus should be here in a minute.

Just as I thought, I heard the bus in the distance coming towards us.

"Bus is here!" I told my friends. The bus came to a stop in front of us and allowed us to board and take our seats before it drove us to school.

* * *

**Time skip: Amy`s P.O.V 8:50 A.M**

When we arrived at school I quickly went to my locker to get the things I needed for my 1st Period class, Algebra.

As, I grabbed my journal, pencils, and Algebra book, I noticed someone staring at me. So, I looked to the right but all there was were jocks and cheerleaders. So, when I looked to the left who I saw surprised me.

"Shadow?" I said. "Wow, it's so good to see you! Welcome to Station Square High!" I said before hugging him. He seemed to tense up when I hugged him though.

"Hello, Rose." Shadow said. He hasn't really changed since the last time I saw him except he is a lot taller so I have to look up to him now. Also his locker is two lockers away from mine which isn't so bad. I like Shadow, he's just misunderstood sometimes.

"How do you like Station Square High so far?" I asked him.

"It`s okay, I guess…" he said.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked him.

Shadow handed it over to me without saying a word. As I read it, I found out he had most of the same classes as me which were English, Geometry, Biology, Phys Ed, and French. The classes he doesn't have with me were World History and Chemistry. Shadow also had homeroom with me. I handed his schedule back to him.

"I see that we have most of the same classes, including homeroom. C'mon, I`ll show you where it is." I told him.

He simply nodded and followed me to Mr. Cat`s classroom. As we went in we were both greeted by Mr. Cat. He is a large purple cat and is very nice to everyone. His name is actually Big the Cat. Which is really funny if you ask me.

"Good morning Amelia! Oh! You must be the new student everyone is talking about! My name is Mr. Cat. Why don't you tell everyone yours?" Mr. Cat said happily.

Shadow sighed and faced the class who was quiet and waiting as I went to take my seat.

"Hello. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Greet him back class." Mr. Cat said.

Everyone greeted him back either with a 'Hi', 'Hello', 'What up dude', or a 'Hey' before talking amongst themselves.

"You may sit behind Amelia, Shadow. The desk there is empty." Mr. Cat said.

"Fine." Shadow said and sat behind me.

We made some small talk until the bell rang for 1st Period and everyone left to get to their appropriate class.

Shadow is kind of quiet but overall, he`s nice.

* * *

**Time skip: Amy`s P.O.V 4:00 P.M At Home**

School was over pretty fast. I found out that Shadow is pretty smart and physically healthy. He did really well on everything that the teachers gave us as classwork and he was one of the best runners when our Phys Ed teacher told us to run laps around the field.

Shadow is just perfect in my eyes…Wait! What am I saying?! I just met Shadow for the first time in years and I`m getting a crush on him?! I sighed. Of course I`m not getting a crush on him! You know what never mind. I have homework to do so I can`t be thinking about this.

I went downstairs to grab an apple for a quick snack and then I ran back upstairs to start my homework.

* * *

**Time skip: Amy`s P.O.V 6:00 P.M**

I finished my homework now. So, I decided to go downstairs to watch the 6 o`clock news. Mom gets off of work at 5:00 P.M and Dad gets off at 5:30 P.M. Huh. They`re normally home by now. Especially mom.

I turned on the TV and turned to the news channel right when Dad came in through the front door.

"Hey, Dad." I said watching as he hung his coat up in the closet. It was pretty chilly outside.

"Hi, honey. Where's your mom?" he said.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I told him. "She`s not here." I added.

Dad looked confused and took out his phone to try and call her.

I watched the TV and hear the reporter saying: "Breaking News of a car crash on Birch Tree Highway. The cause of the crash was that a truck driver wasn't paying attention to the road because they were texting and hit the car in front of them."

I watched closely as they went to the helicopter that was showing a look from above at the damage. The car was crumpled up and looked a lot like mom`s car. I was getting worried. Dad was worried too. Please let that not be mom`s car.

"The car the truck driver hit was a silver four-door 2012 Honda CRV. Unfortunately the truck driver, later identified by police as John Jones was severely injured. And as for the person in the car, later identified as Carmen Rose was killed on compact. Our prayers go to the families of Carmen Rose and John Jones. This is Charlene Doug signing out." The reporter said.

"No…Mom…" Tears were streaming down my face as I started crying uncontrollably.

Dad had sunken to his knees and was sobbing as he crawled over to me and embraced me in a hug. We hugged each other tightly as we cried on each other`s shoulders.

Why?! Why did it have to be her?! When did it have to go all wrong?!

* * *

**Yay! First Chappie is done! And by the way HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I hope you guys all have fun and make sure to go to some cook outs and parties! But you can`t forget the best part! FIREWORKS! BOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOOOMMMMM! XD **

**Okay… I am really goofy. But now I am sooo tired. So, GOODNIGHT!**

**P.S: I probably won`t post the next chapter up until tomorrow or so since today is the fourth. **

**~MistyVoid48**


	3. Chapter 2: Help

**Hey guys! Here`s the next chapter. Sorry I took so long though.**

**Werewolf99: No offense but… No. I barely know you and I`m most definitely not putting any other OC`s in this. How about you make your own account AND story and put your character in it yourself. Seriously.**

**Disclaimer: Bruce Rose or Dad, belongs to me MistyVoid48. Everyone else belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

**Tears of an Angel**

**Chapter 2: Help**

**Amy`s P.O.V January 15, 2014 7:00 A.M**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Click!_

"Ughhh…" I groaned as I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes.

It had been three months already since mom had died. Ever since that day things have changed. I couldn't take it. Mom was everything to me. I became depressed and miserable Dad was depressed too but he moved on after a while. I don't get that at all. Mom means just as much to him as she is to me. So how is it that he moved forward already?

I sighed and laid back down. I decided to skip school today. Ever since mom died everyone looks at me differently. They look at me with _pity _in their eyes. _Pity_. _I hate it_! It drives me _crazy_ and it just makes me feel much worse than I already do.

I miss mom _so much_… _Why _did she have to die this way? _Why_ did it happen to her? _Why_ couldn't she have survived? _Why? Why? Why?!_

I didn't know I was crying until my dad knocked on the door. I hurriedly wiped my face off on the closest thing to me which was my comforter. I laid back down to close my eyes and act like I was still sleep before my dad opened the door.

"Amy? I know you're up. Why aren't you getting ready for school?" He asked.

I sighed and sat up, looking at him.

"I'm not going to school today dad." I said.

"Is that so? Why not?" he asked me.

I crossed my arms and looked at him straight in the eyes before looking at my lap sadly. Dad knew why I didn't want to go to school.

"Amy…" Dad said before walking over and sitting on my bed next to me and rubbing my back.

"Dad, it`s just so _hard_…" I sniffled and hugged him.

"I try to move forward, I really do Dad! It just… Feels like theirs a piece missing from my heart and I feel so _empty_." I said. I was crying a river right about now.

Dad hugged me closer to him and let me cry on his shoulder while rubbing my back softly.

"I know how you feel Amy… I know it's hard because I feel the same way. But in order to get better we have to _be strong_ for each other. _Together_. You know your mom wouldn't want to see you like this. I don't even want to see you like this." Dad told me while continuously rubbing my back.

I sighed and looked down again. "You know what I'll be right back." He said before leaving the room. Dad is right. No one wants to see me like this. I'm so miserable. My eyes look red and puffy from crying too much, I have bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, and I feel like crap. This is not what mom would want for me. I have to change. To get _better_ and to be _stronger_. I'm not _weak_. _I can do it_!

Dad walked back in my room with a small box in his hands and sat down next to me again. I looked from him to the box. What is that exactly?

"Dad? What is that?" I asked him.

He smiled before opening the box only to have my eyes widened at what was in it. It was a little diamond encrusted silver heart shaped pendant with a heart shaped emerald in it. It was the pendant that my grandma's mom gave to her and then she gave it to my mom…My mom was supposed to give it to me next…

My dad didn't say a word and moved behind me to carefully put it on around my neck.

"Your mother told me to give it to you if she didn't get the chance to… It looks just as beautiful as when your mother wore it." Dad said smiling. Dad was right. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Wow… Dad it's beautiful!" I said while looking in the mirror next to my closet.

"I know. That pendant has been passed down through generations of the Rose family. My grandmother gave it to my mother only for her to give it to your mother so she can then give it to you. You need to turn that frown upside down. Smile more! Your great-grandmother, grandmother, and mother are all here with you in this pendant and in here." he said while pointing to my heart.

I smiled a little. "There's my little angels beautiful smile!" he said happily. "All you need is a little help and you can do anything you put your mind to! Stop being so sad and smile more." he added before smiling at me with that big goofy grin of his.

I laughed a little and hugged him.

"Thanks dad! You're the best! I love you so much!" I told him smiling the biggest I've ever did in months.

"I love you too, honey." He said while hugging me back. I noticed him look at the clock.

"Oooh… If you change your mind about not going to school you might want to hurry and get ready! It's already 7:30 A.M! So, you going?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah. Crap only 30 minutes to get ready! Shoo, shoo!" I shooed him out of my room before I got ready.

* * *

**Time skip Amy`s P.O.V 8:00 A.M**

I finished getting dressed and ready and made sure I wore the pendant today before eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen.

"You almost ready Amy?" Dad asked me before grabbing an orange from the bowl on the table.

"Two more minutes and I'll be ready." I said while finishing my cereal and moving to grab my coat out of the closet.

"I can drop you off at the bus stop if you want." Dad told me before he put his coat, gloves, scarf and hat on.

"Sounds good." I said before I put my coat, gloves, scarf and hat on, before grabbing my book bag.

It was still winter and we had a blizzard a couple of days ago that was so bad it cut out people`s power and trapped them in their homes. Luckily, people who weren't snowed in helped the others out and so the sidewalks, roads, and passageways are all cleared of snow.

I walked out the door and towards the car so fast I almost slipped on the ice that was on our driveway.

Dad locked the door to the house and walked over to the car and got in and I got in too before and turning the heat on and the butt warmers in the seats. Awww yeah! Butt warmers are the _best_! I sighed happily and closed my eyes. It felt so good I started to fall asleep.

Dad started to drive and we got to the bus stop in no time.

"Amy, wake up we're at the bus stop!" Dad said shaking me awake.

"Oh! I'M UP! Thanks dad! See you later!" I said before waving at him and getting out of the car.

"Bye! Be careful Amy! I love you!" he said.

"Love you too!" I said before he drove off.

I sighed into my gloves and rubbed them together to get my hands a little warmer. It is so freaking _cold_! I checked my phone to see it was 8:20 A.M. Bus should be here soon.

"Amy!" I heard someone say. I turned around to where the voice came from. It was Cream calling me. She and Blaze, Silver, Tails, and Shadow all walked towards me. Shadow had become friends with everyone in our group ever since the day he first came to our school. So, whatever we do together, he comes too. Which is good because he isn't that mean to people and now he has friends, us.

"Oh, hey guys." I said.

"How are you Amy?" Blaze asked.

"I'm better." I replied.

"Really? That's good!" Tails said before patting me on my back.

"Yes, it is." Shadow said. "I`m tired of seeing you all depressed and sad." he added.

"Yeah! Don't be like how Shadow was!" Silver said before he got punched in the head by Shadow. "Oww!" Silver rubbed his head.

"Shut the hell up Silver!" Shadow told him.

We all laughed at them. I smiled at Silver and Shadow. They are so funny!

"Anyways, Amy. I'm so glad that you are feeling better." Cream said and smiled at me.

"Yeah, me too!" I said before smiling back. "You guys are the most best-est friends I've ever had!" I told them happily.

"YEAH! C.A.B.T.S.S! CABTSS!" Silver yelled happily and smiled.

"What?" Shadow asked him.

"I think he meant Cream, Amy, Blaze, Tails, Silver, and Shadow. Only our first initial though." Tails exclaimed.

"So, CABTSS is our group name?" Blaze asked.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

The bus pulled up and allowed us to board before driving off to school. CABTSS is a weird name but oh well! I`m glad I have them as friends. If I`m feeling down again all I have to do is call for their help!

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter two guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please feel free to tell me what you think in a review or PM. If you wanted to actually see what the pendant looks like just copy and paste this link into your browser: sterling-silver-heart-shape-created-emerald-pendant/p-04417168000P?sid=IDx20140427xTheFindJL16&srccode=cii_22032207&cpncode=34-211876474-2&redirectType=SRDT**

**T-T-T-T-T-THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (XD Looney Toons!)**

**~MistyVoid48**


	4. Chapter 3: Lies

**Hey guyyysss! Here`s another chappie of TOAA! I hope you like it and I`m sorry that I took so long! **

**Werewolf99: Now let ME shine some light for YOU:  
**

**1. Now that we've played twenty questions, let me tell you this: It's the internet. No one can really believe anyone-a 26 year old would know that but considering you decided to share info about yourself shows that you probably aren't that old.**

**2. I'm NOT putting ANY of YOUR characters in MY story. Just make your own dang story-get an account. It's free and if you were a 26 year old, you probably would make an account, which again shows me more potential proof that you are not what you say you are.**

**3. If all you're going to do is say 'it's great' and nothing more but something about your characters, that I've already told you are not getting in, QUIT REVIEWING. It's meaningless and pathetic. Not to mention, it shows how immature and desperate you are to get your characters in my story. Make your own story and put them in-because they sure as heck aren't stepping one millimeter into MY story.**

**Was there anything else that I'm missing? Hmmm. Oh, yeah! All of your reviews have been deleted from this story and any further will be deleted as well.**

**I hope that clears up the subject.**

**Disclaimer: Bruce belongs to me, MistyVoid48. Everyone else belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

**Tears of an Angel**

**Chapter 3: Lies**

**Amy`s P.O.V January 18 12:00 P.M**

_Lies_.

The other day was a _whole bunch of lies_.

I _lied_ to my father. I _lied_ to my friends. I _lied_ to my mother. I _lied_ about promising to get better. And most importantly I _lied_ to _myself_. I _lied_ about promising to get better. I _lied_ about moving forward, I _lied_ about everything that day.

I sighed while laying on my back in my bed and looked up to the ceiling. What the_ hell_ is wrong with me?! I never even lied before, so why now? Everyone thinks that I'm getting better when in truth I'm just getting worse. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning which was Saturday. Today is Sunday and I still haven't eaten anything yet. My dad is getting worried for me. I think he knows that I'm not getting better.

I turned over in my bed and hugged my pillow. Ever since dad gave me this pendant I am happy that I at least have something to remember her and my grandmothers from but… It`s just not the same as if their physically here and just _kills me_.

My mom is probably looking down on me from heaven shaking her head at me saying 'Shame on you Amy! You have to learn to live with the fact that I'm not there with you or your father anymore. I`ll always be with you in your heart.' or something like that.

I think I should take a nap. I`ve been thinking all morning and now I have a head ache. I sighed. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, wrapping up under the covers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

About ten minutes goes by and I'm halfway asleep when I hear a knock on my door.

I frowned and mumbled before I covered my head with my covers to block the sound out. "Amy?" a familiar voice said. "I brought you something to eat. You can`t starve yourself!" the voice I recognized as Dad said before he opened the door. He walked over to my bed and placed the tray of food on my bedside table.

I pulled my head from out under the table covers and looked at him tiredly and sadly.

"Yeah, I know…" I said.

"It`s too dark in here you need to open the blinds and curtains!" he said before opening them and letting the winter sun light come through my windows.

"Noooo!" I said hiding under the covers again.

I'm sure he glared at me. "Stop acting like a vampire." he said. Dad took the part of the covers that covered my head and pulled it down. "Now sit up and eat. I know you`re hungry. Plus starving yourself was the most stupid thing you did to yourself." he said while looking into my eyes. I didn't say anything but sit up and picked up the tray of food he brought up to me.

What was the tray was a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Also another grilled cheese on the side if I was still hungry. There was also some grape juice too. These were my most favorite food to eat and beverage to drink. I smiled a barely noticeable smile and started to eat. I think Dad noticed the smile.

"Oh. By the way you left your phone downstairs last night so here." he gave me my phone before he continued. "Also I called some people that just might be able to help you so after your finished eating you need to get ready." Dad told me. I simply nodded and continued to eat my food before he kissed my forehead and left my room, closing the door.

I wonder who those people are…

* * *

**Bruce`s (Amy`s father) P.O.V 12:15 P.M**

I closed the door to Amy`s room and made my way back downstairs. Her friends should be here soon. Hopefully they can help her get through this. I just can`t believe that I can`t even help her myself. I'm still going to try though.

I sat on the couch and flicked through some channels till I found something good to watch. It was AMV! America`s Funniest Videos. I don't watch it a lot but it`s a pretty good show by far.

I watched it for quite a while. There`s a marathon going on so it`s going to be on for the rest of the day. Not like I'm gonna watch all of them though.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

I stood and hurried over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Amy`s friends Cream and Blaze.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hello, girls. I'm glad you could make it." I said letting them in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rose, sir!" Cream said hugging me. "It`s good to see you again Mr. Rose Blaze said nodding her head.

"Please, take a seat. Amy should be down soon. Are the others going to be here soon?" I asked them.

"Oh, yes. Tails just had to run some errands before he came here and Silver and Shadow decided to wait for him." Cream said.

"Oh, okay." I said nodding. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked them.

"Yes. Can I get a glass of water please?" Cream asked.

"Make that two please." Blaze added.

I nodded and went into the kitchen to get their drinks before going back into the living room and giving it to them.

"Thank you, sir!" They both said simultaneously.

"You're welcome, girls. I said. I sat down in my chair across from the couch where they sat.

"I'm sure you know why I have called you here on such short notice." I said after clearing my throat.

They both nodded. "We know that it`s about Amy." Blaze says.

"I'm worried about her and I needed some help to help her overcome her mother`s passing. That`s why I decided to get you guys help." I said.

"But why us Mr. Rose?" Cream asked.

"What better help than her own friends?" I said before there was knocking at the door.

"Excuse me." I said before walking over to the door and looking through the peephole. It was Tails, Silver, and Shadow. I opened the door.

"Hello, boys." I said to them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Rose, sir." Tails said.

"Hey, Mr. R!" Silver said.

"Hello, Mr. Rose." Shadow said.

I let them in and they all greeted each other before sitting down.

I explained to them just what I had explained to the girls about helping Amy.

"Amy really needs you guys help. Since I obviously can`t really do anything." I said looking down at the wooden floor.

"Mr. Rose don't say that! I'm sure that you've helped in more ways than one." Cream said.

"Yeah, Mr. R! You can count on us to help Ames!" Silver said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely!" Blaze said.

"You can trust us to get the job done!" Tails said.

"That's a promise." Shadow added.

I nodded my head and smiled at them. "Thank you all so much. I`ll get Amy now." I told them before going up the stairs to Amy`s room. I put my faith in them to help Amy. Now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V 1:30 P.M**

I had just finished getting ready when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and it was my dad.

"They`re here Amy. Come downstairs." he said before I nodded and grabbed the tray with my plate, bowl, and cup on it.

I had ate all of the food that Dad put on the tray. I was so hungry. Yeah, I won`t do that again.

Dad took the tray from me and led me downstairs into the living room.

"Amy!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I raised my eyebrows at the group of people.

"Um… What the _hell_ is going on?" I asked.

* * *

**Yaayyyy! Another chapter done! :D Sorry it was so late though… :P**

**Oi! If you guys can, can you tell more people to read my story please? You don't have to though. I don't want to seem desperate for people to read my story. Next chapter will be up next week! :D**

**~ MistyVoid48**


	5. Chapter 4: The Plan

**Hey guys! I meant to post this on Friday but I didn't get to do it until today! So here it is! **

**werewolf99: What the hell! Did you not just read what I said!? And no I'm not putting any songs in my story! LEAVE ME ALONE! Seriously!**

**knic99: Thanks for telling me that! Now I know not to make those mistakes.**

**BlackPetals23: You already know why I'm saying thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bruce or Dad belongs to me, MistyVoid48. Everyone else belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

**Tears of an Angel**

**Chapter 4: The Plan **

**Amy`s P.O.V **

I raised my eyebrows at the group of people in front of me.

"Um… What the hell is going on?" I asked.

The group consisted of Cream, Blaze, Tails, Silver, and Shadow. All of my friends. When Dad had told me some people were coming over to help me, I expected a psychologist or a counselor of some sort, not my friends.

"Amy no need for foul language! They are here to help you!" My dad said to me.

"But I-!" I started before dad cut me off.

"I know you thought it was going to be a psychologist helping you but I decided that your friends can help instead." Dad said sitting down in his chair. "Sit." he told me. I glared at him. I'm not a dog. I took a seat in the chair next to him.

"So, you guys are supposed to help me?" I asked them while leaning back in my chair.

"Yes. I don't know how but I`m willing to do anything to help. All of us are. We're worried for you Amy." Cream said looking into my eyes.

I looked to the ground and sighed.

"So, what are you guys gonna do?" I asked quietly not bothering from lifting my gaze from the floor.

"I came up with a plan." I heard my dad say.

"What is this 'plan' Mr. Rose?" Tails said.

I looked up at my father before he started talking again.

"Well I think each of you five should have a day with Amy and then after all of you had a day, then you will all have a day together." he said.

"So, what you're saying is that each day one of us does something with Amy and then after that we all hang out together another day?" Silver asked.

"Yes, Silver. You basically just repeated everything he said." Shadow said.

"Oh. Oops." Silver said.

"So when is this plan going into effect?" Blaze asked.

"Tomorrow." Dad said. "This week. So, choose your days." he added.

"This week?! But we have school!" Silver said.

"After school?" Cream asked.

"No. Maybe after our homework…" Tails said.

"What if we have a lot of homework to do though?" Blaze asked.

"Well, we get dismissed from school at 3:30 in the afternoon. So, from the time we get home to 6:00 P.M we do our homework or things we need to get done and then at 6:30 P.M we come pick up Amy, do something, talk to her and then we bring her back by 9:00 P.M." Shadow says.

"I think that a good idea. It's sweet that you guys are taking time off of your hands to help me out…" I said looking at all of my friends before looking at the floor again.

"We're friends Amy. This is what friends do. We help each other out." Tails said smiling.

"Yeah and besides we're CABTSS!" Silver said happily.

I looked up again and smiled.

"Okay… Whatever CABTSS is… I think that Shadow`s plan will work. All you have to do now is just choose a day for the week. So?" Dad asked.

"I'll choose Monday." Cream says first.

"Tuesday for me." Blaze said.

"I guess I'll pick Wednesday." Tails said.

"THURSDAY!" Silver yells.

"Stop yelling you idiot." Shadow told him while smacking him upside his head. "Friday." Shadow said.

"Okay! Now we have our plan—!" Dad started but was cut off by Silver.

"Oooh! Can we name it Operation: H.A.O?!" Silver said excitedly.

"Um… I guess so… Saturday is the day you all hang out together." Dad said.

"Alright!" Silver fist pumped the air.

* * *

**Shadow`s P.O.V 2:30 P.M **

"Bye!" I told everyone as I walked towards Silver`s car. After we knew the plan and everything Mr. Rose said we could leave. I hope this will work on Amy. Everyone _hates_ to see her like _this_. _I hate_ to see her like _this_.

I got in the car with Silver and he started the car. I would have rode my cruiser motorcycle but there's black ice on the ground so it's dangerous. I sighed in the passenger seat and looked out the window.

"Hey, Shadow?" I heard Silver say.

"What?" I said while he drove me home.

"Do you think that this will work? The plan for helping Amy I mean." Silver said looking at me for a second and then looking back at the road.

"I'm not sure." I said looking back out the window.

I heard him sigh.

"Do you know what you are going to do yet Shadow?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet." I said. "Do you?"

"Nope. But it will come to mind soon though." Silver said.

"Yeah…" I trailed off looking towards the front of the car and the road.

Silver then pulled up in front of my house. "Thanks." I told him getting out of the car.

"Yep! I'll see you tomorrow!" Silver said.

"Yeah." I said before he drove off.

I made my way towards the front door and unlocked it. I entered and then closed the door. "I'm home!" I said taking off my coat and boots off and putting them in the closet.

"Welcome home, Shadow! I'm in the kitchen!" I heard my mother say.

I made my way into the kitchen to be greeted by my mother who was setting out ingredients for whatever she was about to make.

"Hello, mother." I said to her and watched as she took out some spices.

"Hey." she said before she came up to me and kissed my cheek.

"What are you going to make for dinner?" I asked her.

"Chili. It won't take too long to cook. Maybe an hour or two. Do you want something to snack on?" she asked getting out her pot and utensils she needed.

"No, thank you. I'll just go to my room for a while. Call me when it's time for dinner. Okay?" I told her.

"Okay. You know you can talk to me if you want Shadow." she said.

"I know. I'll be okay." I told her and made my way up to my room. My father was most likely in his office working as always.

As I entered my room I closed my door and sat down at the edge of my bed.

I sighed and ran my hand through my quills.

This is going to be a long week.

Hopefully this plan that we have will help Amy return to her normal self and move on.

I'm tired of seeing her like this. So _depressed, empty, dull, _and_ mournful. _I want her to go back to being _happy, kind, cheerful, _and_ herself. _I miss the Amy that I met the day I transferred to Station Square High.

That's why I promised to help Amy. That's why we all did. Even if it takes more than a week we will always be there for her. We will always be there for each other.

I sighed again and laid down.

I know what Amy is going through. I know how it feels

It feels like your trapped in a dark room and you feel so alone, cold, scared, and empty.

I've felt that way before because something happened to someone very dear to me a long time ago.

_Amy, you are not alone…_

* * *

**Ok guys! There you go. Another chapter. Yaaay! **_**Woopdiedoo… **_

**Oh! I wanted to thank those who are supporting me (followers/friends)! It really means a lot so THANK YOU! :D Also I decided to post a new chapter every Sunday and if not on Sunday then Monday. Next chapter will be better. 'Till next time! **

**~MistyVoid48**


	6. Chapter 5: Cream

**^_^" Heyyyy guys! Uh yeah here's the next chapter! And forget about the schedule thing… I'm just going to update when I can. :P **

**werewolf99: **_**No. I'm not listening to anything. Leave me alone.**_

**Disclaimer: Bruce Rose or Dad belongs to me, MistVoid48. Everyone else belongs to SEGA.**

* * *

**Tears of an Angel**

**Chapter 5: Cream**

**Amy`s P.O.V Monday January 19 4:00 P.M**

I walked in through the front door and hurried to shut the door when a breeze flew in.

I sighed. Today is the first day of the 'plan' that they came up with to help me go back to how I was before Mom died and to help me get over it. Today is Cream`s day.

I took off my coat, scarf, hat, and gloves and put them in the closet. Next, I took off my boots and put them in the closet as well. I then walked into the kitchen to grab a light snack and then grabbed my book bag and made my way upstairs to my room.

"Time to start my homework." I said to myself and started pulling out my books that I needed.

I have English, Geometry, and Biology homework. Ugh, I hate that they give us so much homework!

I need to hurry up and start before too much time goes by. I grabbed my Geometry book and opened it up to the page that was assigned as homework and grabbed my pencil and journal and began.

'_I wonder what we are going to do later when Cream comes to get me...' _I wondered_. _I also don't really know if this plan will even work too. I mean, I know I said that it seems like a good plan and it does but… What if it doesn't?

I sighed and shook my head. I need to stop being such a downer! Now I see why everyone wants to help me so badly…

I looked to the heart shaped emerald pendant that was once my mother`s. I sniffled and held back the tears that were beginning to form.

'_Focus Amy! No crying!' _I told myself. I furiously wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my sweater and answered some questions that were in my book.

'_Please just let me get over this already!'_

* * *

**Cream`s P.O.V At her house 5:00 P.M**

I closed my books and put my pencil down. Finally, I'm finished with my homework.

I stood up from my desk and put up my books and pencil back in my book bag before stretching. I should get ready now. I have to get Amy soon.

I took out some clothes from my closet and laid them out on my bed.

I decided that I was gonna take Amy to a café and talk about everything that's happened. Hopefully it will change something in Amy. I'm really really worried for her. So, I hope by the end of the week, Amy will be cured of all her troubles.

I rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before coming back out and putting my clothes on. It was a brown turtle neck sweater and some dark blue jeans. I put on some earrings and grabbed my purse and phone before going downstairs into the kitchen where my mother was.

"Hello, mother!" I said as I entered he kitchen.

"Cream! Are you ready for your date with Amy?" she asked smiling at me.

"M-mom! It`s not a date! I'm just taking her to a café where we can talk!" I said blushing a bit.

"Okay, okay! I'm just joking around!" she said playfully. "So, do you think that this whole thing will really work?" she asked worriedly. It surprises me how she can change her attitude so fast.

"I really don't know. But we have a whole week to find out. Which reminds me I gotta go! I have a bus to catch or I'll miss it! Bye love you!" I said rushing to put on my coat, boots, scarf, hat, and gloves.

"Your purse!" I heard my mom say. She came out of the kitchen and handed it to me. "Good luck Cream honey! Love you!" she said as I rushed out the door. I checked my phone to see that it was 6:10 P.M. I have to hurry or I'll miss the bus at 6:15! I started to run but kind of like a jog because it was ice on the sidewalk.

I heard the bus from down the road and sprinted for the bus stop. I almost fell a couple of times but I finally made it. The bus pulled up and allowed me to get on. I paid and sat down in a seat in the middle of the bus. My phone started buzzing and I took it out my purse and saw it was Blaze calling me.

"Hello?" I said.

"**Hey, Cream.**" Blaze said. "**You on your way to get Amy now?**" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"**Just wondering is all.**" she said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"**Well, good luck Cream.**" Blaze said.

"Thanks. I'll call you later okay?" I said.

"**Okay. Bye.**" she said.

"Bye." I said before she hung up.

_Luck. _Yeah, I'm going to need it. Hopefully tonight goes well.

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V 6:20 P.M**

I made my way downstairs with my purse and put on my coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and boots. Cream would be here in a couple minutes so I might as well be already ready. I sat down on the couch next to dad and looked to my gloves. They were a dark oink with other shades of pink in stripes across it. I stared at the wall and waited.

"Hmmm…" I thought looking at the wall and picture frame on it. The picture was of me but I never really noticed how pretty the frame was.

There was a knock at the door and I got up to answer it.

"Hey, Amy! Ready to go?" Cream asked after I opened the door. "Yeah. I'll see you later Dad!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Okay! See you later!" he said and closed the door behind me.

"So…" I said.

"Oh! I don't have a car so we have to catch a bus if you don't mind. We're going to a café just a couple of miles from here buts it`s too cold to walk. Let`s go!" Cream said and grabbed my hand pulling me after her.

"O-okay!"

* * *

**Amy`s P.O.V 7:00 P.M**

'_Wow…'_

When Cream said she was taking me to a café I didn't expect it to look so nice! It`s really small on the outside but inside it`s so big and beautiful! T walls were painted a sky blue color and had clouds painted on them and a rainforest with colorful birds and the city too! The furniture is beautiful as well! This place really made me feel like I was in Rio. Even though it`s still winter!

Me and Cream found a booth a little in the middle of the café and sat down. I took off my coat, hat, scarf, and gloves and sat it next to me where my purse was.

It was really quiet between me and Cream. I feel kind of awkward and sad at the same time though. I opened my mouth to say something but Cream beat me to it.

"Amy, I want to talk to yo-" she started before she was cut off by the waitress.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Rio Café! What would you like for tonight?" the red echidna waitress said to us.

"U-um I would like a hot chocolate please. With marshmallows and whipped cream please?" Cream asked.

"Okay. What about you miss?" the waitress asked me.

"The same thing please." I said.

"Okie – dokie! Is that all? We are doing a special today on soups!" the waitress said.

Cream looked to me. "Chicken noodle?" I nodded. "We'll both have a chicken noodle soup." Cream told her.

"Good choice! I'll be back with your orders soon." the waitress said walking off.

I heard Cream sigh before she started to talk again. "Okay. I wanted to talk to you about everything that`s going on with you" Cream said.

"Okay…" I said looking at her.

"Amy, why are you like this?"

"I guess I just don't want to accept the fact that my mom`s gone and never coming back…"

"But Amy this is really unhealthy! It`s kind of like your holding a grudge. Plus, she died like, almost four months ago! You can`t be like this forever!"

"I know… I just don't know how to Cream."

The waitress came back with our drinks and told us our soup was almost ready before leaving. I took a sip of mine. It`s so yummy.

"That`s why we are doing this Amy. To help you out. Everyone is worried for you and we are tired of seeing you like this. Aren`t you too?" Cream asked me.

"Yes I am." I said nodding.

"So let`s get through this together! I promise you that you'll be back to your original self by the end of this week! Okay?" she asked taking my hands and squeezing them a little to assure me.

"Okay." I nodded and smiled.

"See! Don't you already feel better?" Cream asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

This seems to be working better than I expected!

* * *

**So there's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This may be my last update for a while because I go back to school on Tuesday and won't be able update as much. I will try to update whenever I can though! Wish me luck for this school year! Good luck to you guys too! :D GOOD NIGHT! / GOOD MORNING! / GOOD AFTERNOON!**

**~MistyVoid48**


End file.
